


Only A Snowdrift Away

by GagOnMeDaddyPlease (twice_born)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Capybara!hybrid Vernon, Cat!hybrid Dino, Cat!hybrid Wonwoo, Deer!hybrid Seungkwan, Dog!hybrid Dokyeom, Human Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Human Yoon Jeonghan, Lion!hybrid Scoups, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red Panda!hybrid Woozi, Snow Leopard!Hybrid Jun, Tiger!hybrid Hoshi, and joshua runs a herbal shop (?), beware of the horns, but for good reasoning, dog!hybrid mingyu, dragon!hybrid Minghao, he gets hurt and seventeen finds him in the woods, minghao has a problem hoarding things, minghao has wings and a tail and horns, mingyu is not allowed to touch the oven, oH and seungcheol is a warlock, they are sharp, they are whipped for him already, this fic is fluffy but has some hard topics as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twice_born/pseuds/GagOnMeDaddyPlease
Summary: In which Minghao is a dragon hybrid and a pack takes him in, each with their own stories for him to unwind.Or, I suck at summaries, and this is about dragon!Minghao learning how the 21st century works. And stoves. He's a good cook, despite enjoying his food raw.
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: SEVENTEEN (Band)





	Only A Snowdrift Away

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fluffy idea that came from [This](https://hansols-yoda-boxers.tumblr.com/post/616382273004142592/123-you-rolled-your-wrists-slowly-feeling-the) lovely creator on tumblr. Warning! It contains smut-!  
> A thunder is the correct term in lore to call a group of dragons.  
> 'A thunder of dragons was heard from my window'

Minghao’s skin was freezing cold, his wings flapping to try and gain momentum as he ran. 

He was being chased by humans, and they were shouting in a language he didn’t understand. He was used to being cold, as a fire drake in the snowy mountain he was used to using his fire to keep himself warm. This cold was piercing however, and the longer he ran the worse he got. 

Suddenly, a sharp feeling racked under one of his wings. He gasped and paused, but by faltering he tripped, tumbling down a steep hill. Minghao yelps, pain coursing through his leg and side. He finally stopped rolling, gasping for air. The group of humans skidded to a halt at the edge of the chasm, their big dogs barking and straining on their ropes to go for him. 

He, as well as their humans, knew they would most likely fall to their deaths onto one of the jagged stumps that he himself narrowly missed. Even then, he could feel the ooze of warm blood come from cuts on his sides and wings. The humans eventually leave, but Minghao shivers again. He closed his eyes as their voices and barks finally wander off into silence. He rubbed his chest, trying to take breaths enough to calm down and assess the situation. 

One, He wasn’t able to move anywhere, and his fire wasn’t as strong as it should be. 

Two, Minghao didn’t know where his thunder was. He had been singled from his family when they realized he was much younger than the rest of the dragons. Perhaps he was maybe 20 in human years, but he was a fledgeling with his thunder, barely treated like he was older than hatchling age. 

Three, He had absolutely no idea where he was, or if he could find his cave again. Luck was not in his favor this time.

He breathes once, watching as his breath turns the air foggy in the starting-to-snow sky and his eyes blink once before closing, sinking into darkness.


End file.
